tragedy pt2
by charles-gray
Summary: sequel to tragedy. i recommend you read that first so everything makes sense.
1. Chapter 1

"where's Naru" Yasu demanded.

"in his office, why?" Mai asked.

Yasu didn't answer her, nor did he knock before barging in.

Naru glared at him and asked, "what is it"

"i think i just saw your brother'' Yasu answered.

****...**** 

Owen decided he should leave as soon as Yasu spotted him. he didn't want his brother to know he was here.

he went back to his hotel room and found the package he ordered by the door.

he smiled and brought it in. he saw exactly what he hoped for. he searched for a mirror before putting in the contacts.

his icy blue eyes went a dark navy. he smirked at how easy his plan was.

he look exactly like his brother and was going to keep the promise he made seven months ago 'i will take away the most important thing to you.'

and he knew exactly who that was.


	2. Chapter 2

"you don't have to walk me home" Mai complained.

"it's for your protection" Naru insisted.

"you say that for everything, you're just paranoid" Mai stated.

"my instincts have never been wrong" Naru protested.

"you threw one of my classmates out a window thinking it was Owen" Mai yelled.

"it was only two stories" Naru started.

"you broke his collar bone" Mai complained.

"he turned out fine" Naru wined.

"he could have died"Mai claimed.

"now your over exaggerating" Naru sighed.

"your not walking me home" Mai ordered before leaving.

She walked down the street for a while in silence. Naru caught up with her soon after she left.

"I'm sorry" he said.

She smiled then answered, "that's alright. Your just really over protective"

"is that a bad thing" he said taking her hand. The young girl blushed beet read. Naru smiled back at her, then tugged her along.

_Later _

it had been nearly an hour since Mai left. Naru sat at his desk, so worried that he was debating going to her apartment before Lin could notice he left.

He decided to call before he went insane. The phone rang twice before she answered.

"hello" she said.  
Naru sighed, " I'm glad you made it home safe"  
"is that the only reason you called me" Mai asked.  
"yes" Naru answered.  
"go home and rest" Mai ordered.  
"will you come make me tea" Naru questioned.

"I'll have a pot waiting for you at the office tomorrow" she promised.

"fine" Naru agreed.

Naru hung up the phone and left the office.

_Later_

Owen walked into the office and over to Lin's door.

"go home, I'm almost done here" he said.

Lin shrugged before leaving. He gave Owen a worried glance and left.

Owen smirked and went into Naru's office.


	3. Chapter 3

Naru the office to find a pot of tea and a note saying, 'ran out of tea, went to get more' waiting on his desk.

There was a message on his phone.

"i have something of yours"Owen's recorded voice said.

Naru went pale and immediately left.

While he was gone Owen turned visible and walked over to the phone to delete the message.

_Later_

"Owen didn't come near me" Mai said annoyed. Naru hadn't stopped questioning her since he found her.

"i can prove your in danger" Naru protested.

They reached the office and Naru ushered Mai over to his phone. The only message on the phone was one from his parents wondering when they could meet Mai. Naru was terrified. He knew now that Owen could get in his office. Or was he already there.

"Mai tea. Now" Naru ordered.

"fine" Mai growled.

Naru sat down and put his head in his hands. Mai came back with his tea and a box.

"package for you" Mai mumbled before she left.

Naru opened the box and found a book. The title was 'unsolved murders of the 20th century.' over the author the name 'Owen McMorris' was taped on.

Naru didn't quite know what to make of the book. He downed his tea and called for mai came in he looked up at her and asked, "do you feel safe at the office."

"of course" she said walking around the desk to give him a hug, "your here"

Mai left taking the empty cup with her. Naru was already on full alert when he heard someone wisper in his ear, "nice girl, isn't she" Naru turned and grabbed them by the shirt and slammed them against the desk.

"let me see you, you coward" Naru yelled.

Owen turned visible with a smile. "i thought you would thank me." he said, "you would have never got her as a girlfriend if I hadn't shot at her. Though you keep getting in the way. Oh well you won't be able to block my next shot."

"what do you mean" Naru shouted.

"nothing just remember that I know everything. From every case that you two have done in the last three years since you've been back from England, to the black velvet box in your pocket. There is nothing you can hide from me" with that Owen turned invisible and fought off Naru before hiding again.

Naru sat up at his desk and pulled a small box from his pocked. He stared down at the emerald ring inside it. He closed the box and returned it to his pocket. Naru laid his head in his arms on his desk before slowly letting tear stream down his cheeks.


	4. Chapter 4

Lin came into the office the next morning. He opened the first door in the hall and found Naru passed out at his desk. Lin sighed and closed the door to let him sleep. Lin went to his office and was about to close the door when he heard what sounded like Mai and Naru. He stood and listened quietly.

"why don't you make us a pot of tea while I wait here" Naru suggested.

"alright" Mai responded.

Lin slowly opened the door and peered out. Mai was working in the kitchenette with her back to them. Naru sat on the couch with his back to Lin. As Lin watched Naru pulled out a gun and pointed it a Mai. Lin knew right away that this was Owen. He ran to knock the gun out of his hand.

The gun fired.


	5. the end

Naru woke up tho the sound of gun shot.  
He fumbled for the gun he kept in his desk before leaving his office.  
Naru walked out and saw Owen pointing a gun at Lin. Owen wiped blood from the side of his mouth and looked down at Lin. Across the room Naru saw Mai sitting on the ground clutching her shoulder. Blood ran through her fingers.  
"Owen" Naru shouted getting his brothers attention.  
"Noll, so nice of you to join us" Owen said with a smile.  
"let them go" Naru requested, "at least let Lin go"  
"fine" Owen answered, "alright tall guy, time to go"  
Lin stood up and walked to the door. Lin gave Naru a look of pure sympathy that Naru hated.  
"now if you'll excuse me, we have some unfinished business" Owen turned to Mai and pointed his gun.  
"NO" Naru shouted.  
Naru pulled out his gun. He took one last sharp breath before he pulled the trigger.  
Mai screamed at the sound. They both stared in horror at Owen's lifeless body.  
Naru ran over and held Mai in a tight hug.  
"i love you Mai" Naru said, tears running down his face, "your Mai one true love"  
"did you really just make that joke" Mai asked.  
"shh, don't ruin my moment" Naru whispered.


	6. the proposal

_**My sister wrote this chapter.**_

_"now if you'll excuse me, we have some unfinished business" Owen turned to Mai and pointed his gun.__  
__"NO" Naru shouted.__  
__Naru pulled out his gun. He took one last sharp breath before he pulled the trigger.__  
__Mai screamed at the sound._

Naru woke with a shock. He was constantly having dreams of what happened and could hardly get any sleep. He reached over to turn on the lamp on his nightstand. Beside the lamp was a black velvet box. He smiled and reached for his phone.

"hey Mai. I know it's late but do you want to come on a bit of a road trip" Naru asked.

"sure, how long will we be gone" Mai asked.

"about a week or so, I'll pick you up in the morning" Naru answered.

Naru made one more call before he started to pack.

_Day break_

Naru grabbed the box before leave the house.

Naru pulled up in front of Mai's house. Mai put her bag in the back and got in beside Naru.

"no Lin this time" Mai asked.

"Lin doesn't even know I'm gone.

Naru started the car and drove. After about ten minutes they reached a small runway with a plane on it.

"where are we going" Mai asked confused.

Naru answered, "home"

two hours of flight, and three ignored calls from Lin later, they finally landed.

Near by was a beautiful two-story house. Almost immediately after they landed a middle aged couple came out the back door. The woman ran up to Naru and gave him a hug.

"who did you bring with you" the man asked.

"this is Mai. Mai these are my parents." Naru introduced.

"nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Davis" Mai said in perfect English.

"come in" Mrs. Davis said, "I'm sure Noll can find you a room"

"where's Lin" Mr. Davis asked.

"Japan" Naru said with a smile.

After dinner and a lot of questions Naru gave Mai a tour of the house. Soon they came to the library. A room full of shelves of books, in the corner near the door was a grand black piano.

"why don't you go play a tune" Naru suggested.

Mai went over and sat at the piano. As soon as her fingers touched the keys the room was filled with the smooth sound of the piano.

watch?v=gcETUkTwvjU

after she finished she turned around to find Naru on one knee holding a black velvet box with an emerald ring inside.

"Mai Taniyama, would you do me the greatest honor and become my wife" Naru said.

"one question" Mai said gaining a puzzled look from Naru, "will I be a Shibuya or a Davis"

"is that a yes"Naru asked.

"of course its a yes" Mai answered.

"then you can be which ever you choose" Naru smiled.


	7. the wedding

Naru stood at the front of a crowd made up of mostly his parents.

To his right was Masako, Madoka,and Ayako. All three wore matching green dresses. They held small bouquets of white roses.

To his left was Lin, John, and Yasu. Like the girls they all had matching suits with sky blue ties. Lin looked up at Naru and gave him a proud smile.

The doors at the back of the room opened to show Monk and his adopted daughter. Monk wore a smile so wide that Ayako had to mute a laugh. Beside him Mai was the perfect picture of happiness. Once they reached the front of the aisle, Mai left Monk to go stand beside her favorite narcissist ans future husband so the ceremony could begin.


End file.
